Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/D
D011B0Y *Tunnel *Reverse Solipsism *Vengeful Child *No-Fi *Tag, You're It *Itchy D3AD7RICK *((Graphical_Quality)) DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daltsch Hello, , and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations DanMacintosh *Flame Body DarkNyteG * Skrim Darkuz *Mishugi *Ocarina Of Time (Dark) DarKX *Watch Your Back Dbro *Hithere.wmv Delitseon Feel free to correct me if you find a mistake. *Lion Of Nowhere Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. *His Own Collection... Destruktshun *The Empty Mall DevEngl * But I came to you Dinatimus *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) DireSloth Feel free to edit at will, and leave a comment! *Hiding in Plain Sight DoctorEdward Hia toots! :D *The Copy *Dreamworld *Holder of The Entity, The *The Mannequins That Danced *Octie in the Land of Fun *Sims, The Dogmeat the Stray *Fable II - The Puzzle DoNotBlink DO NOT CLAIM OTHER PEOPLES' WORKS AS YOUR OWN. YOU MAY RELIST PAGES YOU ACTUALLY AUTHORED WHEN YOU ARE UNBANNED. IF YOU ARE THE AUTHOR OF THE ALGORITHM, PLEASE LEAVE A LINK TO YOUR SITE WITH A MESSAGE TO ME. -Cleric DownbeatAura *The Colors... Dr. Malpractice *The Crooked Box *Faded Memories *The Valley of the Shadow of Death *Behind the Line of Trees *Orwin *Faces in the Storm *Onriyo *Something Very Old DrayDams *Choke.exe *TV Dream Hacked Poems: *A Faceless Girl *A Lively Trap *False reality - Dream of Paranoia *Glimpse of Hope *Like a Broken Revolution *Mindless *My Birth/Your Downfall *The Anatomy of a Sorrowed Mind *The Distant Shadows. *Your Reflection Stories: *Pokemon - An Adventurer's Dream *Tastes Like Pure Innocence *The Meaning of Meaning Itself Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARY.EXE *Bootleg Thief and the Cobbler Video *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress Dubiousdugong I like to write pastas on my free time. Corrections of spelling/grammar errors is ok. DO NOT EDIT AN ENITRE SENTENCE OR MORE UNLESS I APPROVE. My pastas are occasionally cliché. But just take them for what they are, my creations of which the quality fluctuates with my level of creativity. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Enjoy! *Gündschau Effect *The Little Red Bow *The Stepmother *Hell's Gallery Dufresne14 Hello, I just like to write pasta's just cause it's fun. Please Help as I am new to this but don't mess up my whole story. Hope you enjoy! (or pee your pants cause it's scary :P) *SAM Dugarte Please do not edit my pastas without talking to me first. But I do appreciate constructive criticism in the form of messages to me. *Circle of Life *Little Prison *Religion of the 21st Century *Life Is Short *Jealousy *Jötunn *Breathe In *Boy with no Birthday, The DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes Dywindel *Uru: My Story Category:Meta